


Rebellious

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [18]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, keiichi is jealous, mion is sad, these kids are their own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: Hinamizawa’s skeptical views on homosexuality wasn’t enough to stop Satoko and Rika





	Rebellious

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of chapter - I believe twelve - of Puella Magi Rika Magica. However, it could be published as an individual one shot as well, since it’s a cute Satoko/Rika Drabble on its own.

The next morning, Satoko ended up oversleeping. Rika just couldn't bring herself to wake her, as Satoko hasn't gotten this great of a night of sleep in ages, and she looked so calm and peaceful there. She decided to show up at school late since she wasn't comfortable leaving helpless Satoko alone. It was far too risky of a risk to take, she decided.

Mion looked at the two children skeptically as they paraded into the classroom, hand in hand. "What's going on? You two are late, again?" She asked, a concerned edge to her voice.

Rika looked at her, startled by this sudden concern, coming from Mion of all people. "W-why are you so worried, Mion-san? Satoko just wasn't feeling well, so she had to get some extra rest! But, she's feeling better now, so we decided we would come to school!" She exclaimed, patting Satoko's head as she explained herself. "Nipaah~!"

"Alrighty then," Mion chuckled. "I was just a little worried because Satoko's always coming here early to set up her traps that Keiichi always falls for! It's not the same when we don't get to laugh at him, it just doesn't kick off the day the same!"

Keiichi scowled at her. "W-whatever! Y-you can't fool me forever Satoko!"

Looking bored, Satoko pulled on a string that was hanging from the ceiling. A mess of jump ropes fell down directly on top of Keiichi, entangling him into a tangled mess.

"S-Satoko! What the hell was that for?!" Keiichi asked angrily.

"Oh," Satoko said calmly. "You were right where I wanted you!"

"Damn you..." Keiichi mumbled as he tried to get out.

"Hey!" Rena crossly lectured Keiichi. "You can't be mean to Satoko, she's too cute!"

"Whatever..." Keiichi muttered.

"Mii~! Don't worry about Satoko, she's just messing around with you!" Rika exclaimed while giggling at him with her mischievous friend.

"Rika is such a good girl," Keiichi said with a groan. "Satoko is a horrible influence on her..."

Rena started to gush over the two of them. "Satoko and Rika are so cuuute~!" She squealed. "I want to take them both home with me~!!!"

"Sorry, Rena," Satoko told Rena. "Only I get to take Rika-chan home," She explained to her.

This only caused Rena to gush over them more. "Aww, so cute! They're like a little couple, even living together! I just want to take them hooome~~!"

Keiichi raised an eyebrow at Rena. "Y-you realize that can't actually happen, right...?"

Rena looked at him, clearly very confused. "Huh? Why not, why not, Keiichi-kun?"

"B-Because," he told her, his voice wobbling. "They're both girls!"

Satoko raised an eyebrow playfully at Rika, then looked at Keiichi. "Ohohoho, does that bother you, Keiichi-kun? Rika and I are scandalous!"

Rika giggled at him. "Nipaah~!"

Mion smirked evilly at Keiichi. "Even though our village is very old fashioned, Rika and Satoko rebel against the rules! Even better, Satoko is a Houjou!" She said laughing.

Satoko poked Keiichi peskily. "You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend, Keiichi-kun~"

Mion chuckled at Satoko's joke, but sighed sadly, looking at Keiichi. 'When two ten-year-olds are having better luck then you are...,' She thought grimly. 'Too bad Keiichi is waaay too dense to ever get the hint...'

"It's okay, Mii-chan," Rena said, comforting Mion.

"Wait...why is Mion so sad all of the sudden?" Keiichi asked.

Rena shook her head. "You're so oblivious, Keiichi-kun..."


End file.
